unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Fallon Widdis
|sex = |location = Fresno, California|disappeared = August 2017|missing for = |height = 5'1 - 5'4|weight = 110 - 120 pounds|classification = Not stated}}Fallon Morgan Widdis (born December 17, 1992) is a woman who went missing from California in 2017. Background Fallon was born in Columbus, Ohio and her parents separated soon after. Her siblings were all separated as well. Afterward, her mother lost custody of her when she was about 4 years old. She later moved to Aurora, Colorado with her father and stepmother. Fallon's father and stepmother were quite affluent and devout Christians. Although Fallon had no care for the religion, she attended things such as sermons with them. She had an average grade of 4.0 throughout school and was considered "very smart." When she was in high school, she began to smoke marijuana. Fallon acted tough around others and was considered one who was not to be messed with. Life in California In 2016, Fallon moved out of her father and stepmother's home in Aurora, Colorado and moved to California to make it big. Afterward, Fallon became involved in criminal activity and multiple types of drugs. Fallon was known to be a transient and lived at the homes of the men she worked as a prostitute for, as well as her friends' homes. She had no car and relied on public transportation or friends for a ride. Fallon also had expensive tastes and would often shoplift, but she was quite sly to avoid being caught. Besides prostitution, Fallon worked as an online webcam model, a stripper, and several odd jobs. Disappearance Fallon was last heard from in August 2017 while in drug rehab, she hasn't been heard from since. However, on July 26, 2017, she posted a picture of herself on Facebook and hasn’t contacted anyone since. Her family discovered that Fallon's credit card use had also completely stopped. Her biological mother attempted to report Fallon missing to Fresno Police but they did not get any word afterward. Fallon was also possibly pregnant when she disappeared. Her family fears she was possibly abducted or sold into human trafficking. However, it is also possible Fallon was trying to find her family in Ohio. Fallon was known to use the alias “Falyn Morgan”. Characteristics * She had a small build * She had naturally blonde hair, but it was dyed blue at the time * She had blue eyes * She would shave her eyebrows sometimes * She had a slightly noticeable gap between her front teeth * She had several tattoos: ** A tattoo of several flowers near her right hip ** A tattoo of a butterfly on her lower torso ** A tattoo of a vine on her right arm Gallery WiddisF1.jpeg 08D185F5-BBC8-43FC-87BF-15126C59F699.jpeg 641A9A89-9C3E-4128-83CF-3838489FBF7A.jpeg 53E06B62-9781-4558-ADFF-3FD7A6AC3F15.jpeg F57BEB79-F9D6-4940-88C2-A8B22318B455.jpeg B29EC310-042B-4739-ABAF-AE0AD8E54BC5.jpeg 1973945C-AD01-43DB-9D8B-C001EA8DF99B.jpeg E2671C7A-6DDD-4C3A-96C3-05EAB31B1EE1.jpeg 03B64702-D5E8-47C5-9E68-76DF15D45CB6.jpeg 606C67BF-8AF4-40D0-9006-842397E82168.jpeg F19FD39A-CAA2-4940-882B-2979870E23EB.jpeg E315AF63-5665-4365-A144-1DEA50B07D04.png 592B0AC9-FCF8-45B4-AE97-4E4D143F4331.png A710475C-33BC-4EA0-B455-6D9CC56A8F4C.png C4F68EEC-CDB6-4CDC-9131-CA2FA68BBF77.jpeg 01679392-28AA-4A02-A9D7-A9FDDB5E3E65.jpeg 755095D7-6B9B-43F3-86D3-0BFA5BE4F2A2.png 92342B67-9767-484A-A333-9AE23311ECE4.png 81CD1468-5046-43E5-93FB-9862EA881BEC.png DACA88BA-5514-4CF3-8A0E-397600F885EA.png WiddisF.jpeg 37CBC0A2-386A-4F4A-B278-4E5A03ECC1EC.jpeg 15C13323-5990-4FB8-A08C-F586C30DB134.jpeg 9D00BE24-88C9-4423-BC17-4153FB769283.png Fallon2.JPG Sources *MySpace *MyLife Category:2017 disappearances Category:Missing people from California Category:Young adults Category:1990s births Category:Prostitutes Category:Possibly pregnant Category:Drug users Category:Criminals Category:Possible runaways Category:Hitchhikers Category:Ties to Ohio Category:Ties to Colorado Category:Transients